Chris's Destruction
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: COMPLETE: ‘In this life it would be different. All because of his destruction.’ –Excerpt. Chris reveals his true identity, and is destroyed. Oneshot


**Chris' Destruction**

****  
"Chris, what is wrong with you?" Piper screamed at the white lighter- witch. "You've been acting strange for ages" Chris was lying in his bed as he had been all day. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had come to him because he hadn't answered their call earlier.

"Yeah" Phoebe agreed with her. "You have been acting strange."

"Are you sick?" Piper and Phoebe glared at Paige.

"He is not sick" Piper said to her "Look at him does he look sick?" "No" she answered herself.

Paige looked at him again "Actually, he doesn't look too good" she said to them.

"Hello? I'm here, you know?" he told them "Stop talking as if I were an object" they ignored him.

"He really doesn't look good, guys" Piper and Phoebe squinted at him for several minutes.

"You're right" Piper declared. "He does look a bit off colour" "I'll get Leo"

"No!" Chris sat up. "I'm perfectly. Fine. I. Don't. Need. Leo" he struggled to say the words and they were tiny whispers. His face was losing colour rapidly. Within seconds he had gone deathly white. He laid his head back down on the pillow.

"That's it! I'm getting Leo!" Piper said with determination "Leo!" Leo orbed in.

"What is it Piper?"

"Heal" she said, pointing at Chris. He went over to Chris, who was still adamant that he was fine. He laid his hand on the head and began the healing process.

"Ouch!" he jumped away from Chris, shaking.

"Leo! Are you alright?"

"I can't heal him" Leo was confused. "It's as if he's dead or something."

"That's right, I'm dying. I know. I can't be healed because I technically never existed anymore." Chris told them hoarsely.

"What?" Paige and Phoebe asked in unison. "How could you not exist anymore" it was more a statement than a question.

Leo was suspicious. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me very well" Chris laughed "Not in the future, not now, not in the past. Did you? You never took the time to get to know me. You never wanted to know me. You always had other things to do and when I gave you a second chance you still distrusted me. You distrust me even now. Don't you? Dad." His words left an eerie silence in their wake.

"Dad?" Leo asked him, his eyebrows rose slightly.

"You don't see it, even now. I'm half white lighter, half witch. Didn't that make you suspicious? No, it didn't. You see, you never acknowledged that I existed. You never wanted me. To you the only one that mattered was my older brother, Wyatt."

Piper and Leo looked at each other, registering the words, could this really be their son?

"I'm dying now, because I was supposed to have been conceived this week. There's nothing I can do, just hope that if I die, maybe, just maybe, the future will turn out differently. Maybe the world won't be filled with evil. Maybe I really was a bad mistake like you thought, dad. Maybe my existence was not meant to be. Who knows? I could be the reason the world went evil. I am definitely going to die. I came here to save Wyatt, and ended up destroying myself. What an irony. Wyatt always wanted me gone. I stopped too many of his plans. So just. Leave me alone." He finished, drawing his last breath. "Goodbye Mum. Goodbye dad. Goodbye Aunt Phoebe. Goodbye Aunt Paige, you were always kind to me." He closed his eyes.

"Don't just sit there!" "That's our son that's dying!" Piper screamed at Leo and got down on her knees. She began to shake Chris's body.

"Well, actually" Paige interrupted "Because he didn't exist, he's not your son" Piper glared at her.

"Chris, Chris! Honey, wake up. Don't leave me! Please stay, don't go" Chris's body was surrounded in blue and white orbs. And he disappeared. "Chris! No!" Piper screamed into the night. She turned on Leo. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't have left us he might have been born!" she wept piteously.

"Guys, guys, break it up." Phoebe said. "As far as I can tell its no- ones fault. He said so himself."

Paige nodded "He was a mistake remember"

"Who are we talking about anyway?" Leo was confused.

"Leo! How could you forget about Chris, he's your son, your second son! And he's dying. He dead!" Piper was hysterical.

"I only have one son." Leo was obdurate.

"Yeah, Piper. Are you alright? You only have one son." Paige was concerned for her sister, there they were, talking of gardens and Piper started screaming that her second son was dying. That could not be a good sign.

"No! I have two sons, Wyatt and Chris!" Piper insisted, sobbing.

"Piper, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine! Chris, where are you?" Piper called, she sounded so lost that Leo almost pitied her.

"Come on Piper, lets go back home."

"No, not until you get your elder ass up there and tell them they have to get Chris back"

"Darling, I'm not an elder. Chris doesn't exist. You're going to have a baby girl, remember? Not a boy, a girl. I think you're imagining things. Come on, let us take you home"

"What are we doing in this office anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"Not sure" Leo replied.

Piper was numb. Why was she the only one that remembered? Why did the others forget? Chris was going to exist now, she knew it. He would be the child that Leo had said she was carrying. They thought it would be a girl. But Piper was happy with her secret. Chris did exist. And she was his mum.

8 months later:

Piper was given a baby boy. Here is her child, lying fast asleep in her arms. Leo is at her side, Phoebe and Paige not far. "I will call him Chris" she said, remembering her secret. Baby Chris gurgled happily. Wyatt orbed into the hospital room.

"Cwis" he clapped his hands and laughed.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here, honey?"

"Mummy and Cwis" Piper laughed.

"Yes, that's right. Mummy and Chris."

3 days later, Haliwell mansion:

Chris sat in his crib. Piper walked into the room. Chris screwed up his eyes and wailed. Piper began to walk over to him, but Chris orbed himself into his mother's arms.

"Leo! Come and say hello to Chris." Leo orbed to her "Leo, Isn't he adorable!" Piper was ecstatic .

"You're a clever boy, aren't you, Chris? Come to daddy" Chris giggled and put his fist in his mouth. He orbed to Leo.

Leo's eyes widened and Piper said "He did that to me before, he's so clever" here she turned to Chris "Yes you are, you're a clever widdle boy" Wyatt orbed into her arms "Oh, we haven't forgotten you Wyatt, hon; we're just playing with your little brother. Wyatt looked at Chris. Chris giggled. Wyatt orbed behind the crib. Chris orbed to the ground and sat for a moment. Then he orbed to Wyatt. They continued to play 'Orb and Go Seek' while Piper and Leo watched. Paige orbed in.

"Hey, what you doing?" Piper pointed at her sons "Oh, that's so cute!" "Pheebs has got to see this"

"Hey, she's at work, don't disturb her"

"Don't worry, it won't take a minute" she waved at them and orbed out. When she re-entered Phoebe was with her. Phoebe thought the same as Paige.

"Oh, how sweet." Then she turned to Leo and Piper "When did he learn to orb?"

Future Chris watched silently in his ghostly form from the doorway, he did not reveal himself, but he was pleased, it seemed that his other self's life was going to be a good one. He would be powerful also. When he had been born to his mistake life, he had not been able to use his powers for years. In this life it would be different.

All because of his destruction.

He turned and disappeared, only just hearing Leo and Piper say the words "...love them so much, our sweet little boys"


End file.
